Special Events
Special Events are events that can cause many different things to happen on the server. = Burning of Fangorn This event is for Isengard or other orc factions that border Fangorn, it will allow them the ability to take over the territory in Fangorn. Costs to do this event would be 100 Political Power. Rise of Arnor (Enacted) Once the Dunedain or a custom faction that represents one of the previous Arnor kingdoms takes over the capitals of the Ancient empire. Once Arnor is reformed a new Government type will be formed. (Its a powerful one) Costs to create: Own the Angle (previous territory of Rhudaur), The Barrow Downs (Cardolans ancient Capital), and Fornost (Artheloths Capital). and 100 Political Power Fornost is left in ruins but if the Dunedain of the North recreate Arnor then it will be possible to rebuild it. If you recreate Arnor you will be able to use the Basic Gondorian troops in your army. Rebuilding of Fornost Once the Dunedain recreate Arnor they can repair Fornost, Fornost will produce the same amount of political power as a Capital without needing to be assigned as one. Cost: 10000 Coins Union of the South Once all Near Harad Tribes or Kingdoms border eachother they will be able to unite under a single banner, and one large Empire. They will all be able to use eachothers Armor and Units. This will create a new Character. Cost: Have every Near Harad faction be connected, and either every king agree to unite, this will cost 100 Political power from each Faction. Morgul Union (Enacted) if Sauron has a Nazgul King in Angmar and Dol Guldur, he will be able to place them as his vassal in an Empire. this will cost Sauron 100 Political Power. His Nazguls submit to him so they have no choice Reformation of Numenor Once one of the previous Numenorian Kingdoms claims the capitals of others, they will be able to recreate Numenorian Empire which creates a new Character and lets each faction within use each others troops. Costs to create to diplomatically or forcefully take over Umbar, Dunedain of the North, Gondor, Dol Amroth, Isengard and Colonize Menaltarma. 500 Political Power from the Uniting Faction. Reclaiming Moria Durins Folk, or Blue Dwarves if they took over or vassalized Durins Folk. and if They still control Erebor, they can begin a war on the faction that owns Moria, If this war fails then they wont be able to do it again at all. Costs to do this are 300 Political Power + the War Upkeep and 10000 Coins, If the Dwarves retake Moria the previous owner gets a free 1 Province Expansion CB. Destruction of the One Ring Once someone controls the one ring they can begin an event, they need 3 supporting factions that will aid in this event. If this event is lost, Sauron takes the One Ring back, if this event is won then the Sauron role is removed for 3 Months, and Nazgul rings are no longer bound, and the nazguls must wear their rings on them at all time. Costs to begin this event is 300 Political Power from each Supporting faction. High Union High elves and Rivendell can decide to unite under a single banner, New character will be made. Cost to do this is 250 Political power from both factions, Both factions willing to do this, both factions exist. Rise of the Spider Queen The rise of the Spider Queen begins in Nan Ungol, creating a new race and new Government type for the faction. Cost to do this is, Mordor owns Nan Ungol (Then it becomes vassal if Mordor willing to give up the land) or 4 players willing to start an independent faction, these players must stay active and be in the faction for several months or the Faction collapses. Colonization of the Peak (Enacted) Colonization of Meneltarma is extremely costly, but needed for some. Cost to Colonize is 1000 Political Power, The king of the faction must have found the peak, and The faction must have a border on the West Coast. The Union of The Two Towers (Enacted) The union of Isengard and Mordor. Cost to do is have Isengard willingly submit Mordor as a vassal creating a new empire. Dragon Nesting A dragon nest will be made, a Faction with a single province and heavy limits that have a dragon sleeping within. Cost to do is an empty mountain province and 100k coins, You will need to make a Dragon Lair. If you wish to be in a claimed area you will need to fight the faction as an invasion which may result in a new province location. Dragons lair will not be able to declare any wars except purge wars on neighbor provinces, that extend to 3 provinces away, They cannot get volunteers or diplomatic actions, all wars only cost 5000 coins to start (per province)